


Maybe There Is

by ruby_soldiers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Oneshot, maybe there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_soldiers/pseuds/ruby_soldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fitz finds out that Simmons returns his feelings, he can't help but kiss her. (What I think should've happened in the Season 2 finale) Fitzsimmons *Русская версия доступна*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe There Is

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Может, всё-таки есть...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494842) by [pranks25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pranks25/pseuds/pranks25)



“There’s nothing to discus, Jemma.”

 

Sudden panic ran through her.  Seeing Bobbi and Hunter together, with Bobbi just barely clinging to life, she felt something stir within her.  She imagined how she would feel if she and Fitz were in their position.  She remember the hopelessness she felt at Leo’s bedside, those 9 long days that he was gone from the world.  Jemma reached out, wrapping her hand around her best friend’s wrist.

 

“Maybe there is…”

 

Jemma saw his eyes widen at her words and he stepped back towards her.  She slid her hand down Fitz’s wrist and interlocked their fingers.  He didn’t pull away.

 

“Jemma I-” he broke off.  They were so close now, almost touching.  Jemma’s heartbeat fluttered when Fitz brought up his free hand and cupped it around her cheek.  She could see the Scots’ adam’s apple bob up and down and she could hear his heart pounding.  She herself could feel the crimson blush on her cheeks.  They stood there together for what seemed like a lifetime but what could’ve only been a minute. 

 

When Fitz leaned down and kissed her all she felt was bliss.  Sweet, utter, blissful happiness.  You would think that after years of laughing, talking, arguing, joking, and bickering together she would’ve known all there was to know about her best friend’s lips, but what she found surprised her.  They were soft, so soft against her own, and the heat behind them made her whole body warm.  The stark contrast to how distant he was to her in his coma and how his presence now was undeniable and fierce made her shiver.

 

It was Jemma who finally pulled away, not that she would’ve minded staying like that forever.  She knew he had to leave, to help the team.  Leo pressed their foreheads together as they both breathed heavily.  She didn’t know when but somehow during the mix Jemma’s hand had made it’s way to the back of Fitz’s neck and her fingers were tangled in his curly hair.  Their kiss had been soft and gentle, but passionate, as if they were making up for all their lost time.  Fitz’s hand slid from the side of her face to the back of her neck, tilting her head down.  He placed a small kiss on her temple.

 

“I have to go,” he whispered, as if not wanting to shatter the moment.

 

Jemma wrapped her around him, embracing him like she never had before.  “Please be safe,” she mumbled into his chest.

 

His hand stroked her hair and she could feel the vibration verberating through his chest when he said, “I will.  I will come back to you.”

 

Behind her she heard a man clearing his throat.  They pulled apart awkwardly to find Coulson in standing expectantly in the doorway.  His had a sad smile on his face that made Jemma wonder how long he’d been standing there.

 

“Fitz, let’s go.”

 

Fitz nodded and grabbed his pack, shrugging it onto his shoulders.  He turned to Jemma, his mouth hung open, as if he still had something left to say.  She shook her head, knowing they had no more time.  She leaned up and kissed his cheek.  

 

“Will we talk about this later?” he asked.

 

“Later,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot/drabble. Let’s be honest, something similar to this should’ve happened! But noooooo, everything had to go to shit! What do you guys think should’ve happened?


End file.
